Sweet lips
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: Emil had decided to make a cake for Richter to cheer him up.But with Richter as a lover, nothing goes according to plan. Written simply because there ain't enough of this pairing. R&R my friends!


**Title: Sweet lips**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairing: Emil X Richter**

**A/N written simply 'cuz there ain't enough of this pairing. I plan on writting more, if you people like it that is. So R&R!(Oh and sorry if the title doesn't make sence for a full 100%:P**

''Let's see, now just add the milk-oops!''

Emil had dropped the carton with milk and now a small puddle of the wite liquid was forming itself on the ground. Emil bent forward and picked the carton up. He sighed.  
''So far no good...''

He walked over to the broomcloset where he could find a mop. He had been planning on making a cake for Richter. Richter wasn't exactly having a nice week at work and he felt like he needed to cheer him up, and since he was pretty good at cooking why not make a cake? A cheesecake was his specialty so that's what he decided to make.

Of course dropping the milk wasn't very usefull. He mopped up the milk and squeezed it out above the sink, then cleaned the mop so it wouldn't be sticky and smelly from the milk and put it back in the closet. Let's see how much milk was there left? It should be just enough to finish the cake. He poured the remaining milk into the bowl and started to stir the mix.

Stirring...Stirring...Stirring. It was boring, but it had to be done. The longer you stirred the better it would be. So Emil kept stirring, while turning on the radio and letting his thoughts wander. Humming along with the song.

He really hoped Richter would be happy with the cake. Richter was always hard to decipher; you wouldn't make him really happy with flowers, only some which were hard to find, but now it was early spring so most flowers didn't bloom yet. Not the rare ones at least. Going out for dinner wasn't an option since Richter once exlaimed he rather had Emil's cooking. (Leaving a very flustered Emil on the phone.) A blush crept on Emil's face after recalling that day. However, lucky for Emil, that had brought him to this plan.

His mind cut itself loose from the daydreaming. He looked at the pink substance, now all he had to do was pour it in the shape and let it stiffen in the fridge for at least 3 hours. By then he should have enough time to decorate it, making it complete before Richter would come home. He looked at the strawberries placed next to him. Richter always loved those, especially covered in chocolate. Emil blushed again at a certain memory and shook his head to remove the image from his mind.

Anyhow it should be good enough for Richter by now. But just to be sure... Emil stirred once more to shake the mix up a bit, then placed the spoon he'd used for the stirring next to him on the kitchen table. Next he dipped his finger into the pink substance and pulled his now covered finger up, bringing it to his mouth to taste it.

However it seemed someone didn't agree with it.

The next thing Emil knew was that a hand grabbed his wrist, was pulled back and that something warm covered his finger. Emil quickly turned his head to find Richter standing there, lapping up the substance on Emil's finger with this tongue. Immidiatly Emil's face went red, while Richter maintained his ever stoic expression.

''Richter! W-what are yo-''

''They let me go early today, there's simply not enough for everyone to do. So what's the reason of the cake?''

Emil original intention had been to ask ''what are you doing?'' But with Richter most intentions never went according to plan. Nevertheless the second question that had popped up in his mind was now answered.

''Uhm,well...''

''It tastes good, did you already try it?''

_No because you just prevented me from doing so!_

No way that Emil would be able to say something like that.  
''Uhm, no not yet...''

Emil carefully pulled his hand back. Richter let go after lapping up the final drop of the mixture, while keeping his eyes fixated at Emil's face. Emil's face turned a somewhat darker shade of red. Emil couldn't stand these situations; Richter was very bold with these kind of things.

While trying to prevent his face from getting too flustered he turned his back to Richter (something that was never a very good idea.) and dipped his finger in the mixture again, wary of the eyes glancing at his back. As quickly as possible he placed his finger in his own mouth and tasted it.

It was good, sweet enough and it seemed like he had stirred about just the right time.  
His mind snapped back to reality when he felt Richter's chest pressing against his back and head and Richter's warm breath tickling his nek.

''Can I taste it again?'' Richter's voice made Emil warry, however Richter being so close to him made his knees bucklle and his senses blurry.

''S-sure...''

Richter wasted no time and the next thing Emil's mind registered was that he was pressed on the kitchen table, Richter's weight pinning him down and their lips pressed together. Richter could taste the remainings on Emil's lips and he groaned, craving for more. He pressed his lips a bit harder on Emil's making Emil gasp. Richter took this moment to slip his tongue inside, tasing the lingering flavor of the mixture in Emil's mouth. Now satisfied he continued to play with Emil's tongue, who's face was now a very dark shade of red and though his eyes had widened to the size of plates, he now found himself closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation only Richter was able to give him.

Richter had cupped Emil's face with both hands, and while Emil had grabbed his wrists due to the schock, Emil now used his amrs for support, placing them on the table. Richter pulled away and brought his mouth to Emil's neck, softly tracing the line under his jaw up to his ear.

''Emil?''

''Y-yes?''

''I think we should taste the rest upstairs...''

**A/N **  
**sorry about the ending, I just couldn't control myselfXD**  
**So like I said, I may write more, however it might be nice to have some advise to improve my writting. since after all, I'm still a newbie.**  
**soooo *puppy eyes* little help? just press the friendly button down below, it may seem scary bit it's ur best friend:D**


End file.
